The present invention relates to bone-graft material intended as a replacement for animal and human bone tissue e.g. whole bones and parts of bones, and also to methods of manufacturing such material.
To avoid transplantation of bones in the case of bone or joint defects and of fractures of the animal or human skeleton, involving extremely protracted organic merging into their osseous seat, it has already been proposed to make use of a reticular structure of stable form as an implant or graft, which is assembled from compatible threads or fibres of plastics material or metal. It has been observed that a reticular structure of this kind merges organically into its osseous seat within a comparatively short time by penetration of bone tissue, but such reticular structures are extremely difficult to produce, especially if it is necessary to obtain the absolutely essential morphological stability and a high carrying capacity, as well as a precise configuration.
It is known moreover that the shanks of hip joint endoprosthesis consisting of metal may be made hollow and that the shank wall may be provided with holes throughout the periphery to allow bone tissue to grow thereinto and fill them. The production of shanks of this kind requires considerable time and labour, apart from the fact that the holes should have a particular mutual spacing to prevent weakening the shank. Bone tissue may moreover grow in only at the points of the spaced-apart wall perforations.
It is also known that shanks of ceramic material intended for joint endoprostheses may be given a roughened external surface to bring about an improved bond with the bone cement applied. A growth of bone tissue into the graft or implant cannot occur in such case.